<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 - Hanging by broken_fannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758858">Day 1 - Hanging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal'>broken_fannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy Whump, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Grief/Mourning, Hanging, Heavy Angst, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Loss, M/M, Not Really Character Death, SPOILER:, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian has been kidnapped and they have finally worked out where he is being held. But will they get to him in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 - Hanging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please excuse any medical inaccuracies. I did research but probably still only have a limited understanding of this.</p><p>i know I said it in the tags but I'll repeat it here just in case: <i>(spoiler)</i> this is not a character death fic!! Lucian is not dead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a loud crash, they broke down the rusty door and rushed inside. Not too far and they heard hurried, echoing steps. Time to split up. One half of the group would follow the steps. The other, including him and Ellie, quickly but carefully made their way into the building.</p><p>Alec could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Everything had pointed towards this place. Lucian had to be here. But would he be okay? They had no idea why he had been kidnapped in the first place, had had no starting point in searching for people or places. The kidnapper's motive was a mystery, there was no telling what they had done to him or what they might have wanted from him. After yet another empty room that only made his worry increase, Alec was torn from his thoughts by a shout. "Found him!"</p><p>His eyes widened, his heart seemed determined to break out of his chest. He turned and ran in the direction the voice had come from.</p><p>He froze in the door.</p><p>There he was.</p><p>Hanging.</p><p>His body swaying slightly.</p><p>Dangling from the ceiling with a rope around his neck.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>They were too late. They had failed. He was gone…</p><p>He felt his throat tighten, tears prickled in his eyes.</p><p>He vaguely registered someone pushing a box up next to Lucian and climbing up. Two other people held onto Lucian's body. The rope was cut. His limp body dropped.</p><p>Alec bit his lip. He wouldn't cry. Not here. His hands were shaking, balled into fists. It felt too much. He couldn't- he couldn't believe it. Lucian was gone… He couldn't be gone. Not like this. Not now. Not when they had barely had enough time together. He had been prepared himself for seeing Lucian injured, badly injured even. But not this… anything but this…</p><p>He only properly started seeing the people who kneeled around Lucian, when Ellie turned and looked at him.</p><p>Her expression told him all he needed to know.</p><p>He was gone. Lucian really was dead…</p><p>He took a steadying breath and started walking. His throat felt tight, his eyes burned with unshed tears. He wasn't ready.</p><p>Lucian lay flat on his back, unmoving, his arm loosely lying next to him, palms up. The noose was still around his neck. His eyes were closed, his mouth a little open. His chest was still.</p><p>He inhaled shakily and sunk to his knees. The rough ground bit into his knees. He took one of Lucian's hands in his own. It was cold. His eyes wandered up to Lucian's face again. Where the rope had loosened around his neck, red marks were visible.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up at Suzie. He couldn't bring himself to speak. But it turned out that he didn't need to.</p><p>"He's not breathing, his heart isn't beating, his neck looks broken, his windpipe could be bruised or damaged." She said quietly.</p><p>He nodded. Tears burned in his eyes but he closed them. He would not cry. Not here, not now.</p><p>She continued: "Dale is calling an ambulance. Right now, we need to do CPR. Ellie, support his neck, keep it steady."</p><p>Alec watched as she started rhythmically pressing down on his chest. After a while she leaned over, pinched Lucian's nose shut and sealed their mouths.</p><p>All he could do was helplessly sit by. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Only watch her repeat cardiac massage and mouth-to-mouth. Over and over again.</p><p>Lucian's hand still lay in his. Like dead weight. So cold.</p><p>He didn't know how much time had passed when Suzie leaned back and reached up and pressed a hand to the side of his neck. A frown formed on her face.</p><p>Alec waited, his heart still hammering against his ribcage.</p><p>She pulled her hand away, her shoulders slumped. "There's nothing…" She looked at Alec. "I'll try again. We have to try to keep his blood circulating, enough to get to his brain at least."</p><p>Alec nodded mechanically. Shouldn't there have been some response already? He didn't expect Lucian to gasp dramatically or something like that. But… something, anything that would show he wasn't dead. Anything to show there was hope.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the sound of the ambulance right outside.</p><p>Not too long after, two people came running.</p><p>They dropped down next to Suzie.</p><p>Her voice was just as tense as her shoulders. "I keep trying but I can't get his heart to beat!"</p><p>"Are you sure you're doing it right?" one of them asked.</p><p>"Yes, I am!" she snapped. "I've been doing this for I don't know how many minutes now and there's no pulse, nothing! No reaction at all!"</p><p>"We can't use the defibrillator unless his heart's beating."</p><p>"Then take over! We're running out of time and my arms hurt like hell!"</p><p>She shuffled back and the man took over.</p><p>Alec watched, his heart beating so quickly it was nearly painful.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the repeating pattern, the hands pressing down, leaving off, pressing down, leaving off. It blurred before his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Lucian to be alright, alive. He couldn't stand seeing him so pale, feeling his cold skin.</p><p>He vaguely registered that they switched again. The other one from the ambulance kept her fingers pressed against Lucian's neck. She stared down at her watch.</p><p>Ellie sat there, her hands holding Lucian's head steady.</p><p>The noose still rested around his neck.</p><p>He felt sick, his stomach revolted. He swallowed the bile and bit his lip. This had to work! His eyes wandered back to Lucian's chest. To the hands restlessly pressing down on it.</p><p>"Anything?" Suzie grunted.</p><p>"No." The woman said. "It's nearly been 15 minutes since we got here and I don't feel a pulse."</p><p>Suzie huffed. "Seriously?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I barely feel a flutter from the cardiac massage."</p><p>Alec felt dread creep up on him. This wasn't working… It wouldn't work. Fear choked him, pressed down on his chest, made it hard to breathe. Lucian wouldn't come back, would he?</p><p>The man took over again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been 30 minutes now…" the woman said slowly. "Without sufficient oxygen, his brain is dead at this point."</p><p>The man slowed down.</p><p>Alec wanted to beg, to shout, to get them to continue. They couldn't stop, this had to work! He couldn't lose Lucian…. he couldn't. Fear gripped his heart in its icy claws. This was it, wasn't it? This was the end.</p><p>He stared down at his own hands, at Lucian's icy hand in his own.</p><p>A shudder ran through him, his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>He jumped when he felt a touch to his shoulder. He turned his head. Through tears he could see Ellie next to him.</p><p>She slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.</p><p>He couldn't help it, he let himself be pulled in. Tears ran down his cheeks. Lucian's limp hand slipped from his own as he wrapped his arms around Ellie.</p><p>"Are they still here?" he whispered.</p><p>"No. No, they left. Wanted to give you some time alone," she said softly and started caressing his back.</p><p>A sob ripped through him, he pressed his face into her shoulder. Lucian couldn't be- he couldn't be gone. He needed him. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to feel his warm hands. He wanted to listen to him talk about… anything really. He wanted to sit with him in the morning light and eat breakfast. He wanted to feel Lucian's feet touch his under the small table. He wanted to sit outside with him when the sun set. The wind blowing through their hair as they huddled closer together. He wanted to feel Lucian's arms wrap around him and hold him. He wanted to feel Lucian kiss his temple, wanted to feel his beard brush against his cheek.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>Because he was gone. He was cold. He was still. He was quiet.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>And now he would have to return to his house. His cold, empty house. Where he would be all alone.</p><p>He whimpered and curled up against Ellie.</p><p>It was a little comfort at least. She was warm. She made soft noises as she caressed his back. But it couldn't last forever. He couldn't shut the world out. He couldn't stop everything. He would have to live. Life would go on and he would have to follow. Another series of sobs shook him. He wasn't sure he could do that…</p><p>Suddenly, Ellie tapped his shoulders and frantically called his name. She pushed him away.</p><p>He stared at her and wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Look! Look!" She turned him around.</p><p>What was he supposed to look-</p><p>His heart jumped.</p><p>Lucian was… alive?</p><p>He lay on his side, curled up, coughing.</p><p>Alec frowned in disbelief. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed over them. This couldn't be real. This was impossible. He looked over at Ellie.</p><p>But she seemed just as confused as he was.</p><p>He turned back. Lucian's breaths had deepened. The coughing subsided. He rolled onto his back, his eyes still closed. A hand reached up to touch his neck. He pulled off the noose and rubbed the bruised skin underneath. Then he moved his neck from side to side, flinching a little as it cracked. He touched his throat and grimaced.</p><p>Alec could only stare. He mouth wouldn't work, no words passed his lips.</p><p>"How the hell are you alive?" Ellie blurted out.</p><p>Lucian's head whipped around. Abruptly, he sat. His eyes widened as he looked from one to the other. Eventually his gaze caught on Alec. On his pale, tear-streaked face, his reddened eyes. He scrambled to his knees and pulled him close.<br/>
Alec crashed into him with so much force it knocked the breath out of him.</p><p>A hand slid up his back into his hair, pressing him close. "I'm so sorry…" Lucian croaked, his voice was quiet, barely there.</p><p>Hot tears ran down his cheeks, his shaking hands came to rest on Lucian's sides. He felt his ribcage expand under his fingers. Quickly, he pulled back. He brought one hand up to Lucian's chest. It was warm. He moved to Lucian's cheek. It was still a little cool. He took one of Lucian's hand in his own. It was warming up too, not as icy as before anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath.</p><p>Lucian was alive. He was warm. He was breathing. He was alive. He had talked. He had reached out and hugged him. He was alive!</p><p>He opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry with tears.</p><p>He felt Lucian's hand against his cheek, rough skin wiping over it, wiping his tears away.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Alec."</p><p>He swallowed hard and nodded.</p><p>After a while, he asked: "What happened exactly?"</p><p>"You don't remember?" Alec asked incredulously.</p><p>Lucian frowned and shook his head. "Not really. I know they drugged me with something. After that, it's hazy."</p><p>"You were hung," he said quietly.</p><p>Lucian turned his head and looked at the rope beside him. "I figured…"</p><p>Ellie stared at him in disbelief. "There's no way you're alive!"</p><p>Lucian looked at her, he blinked slowly. "But I am."</p><p>"It shouldn't be possible. You weren't breathing when we found you, your heart wasn't beating! They tried to revive you for 30 bloody minutes but there was nothing! Suzie even said she thought your neck was broken."</p><p>Lucian subconsciously rubbed his neck. "I-"</p><p>He was interrupted when the other's came back.</p><p>"What the- Wha- How the fuck? You were- you were dead!" Suzie stammered.</p><p>Alec hastily wiped over his eyes.</p><p>Lucian groaned and slowly got up. When Alec stood next to him, he put an arm around Alec's shoulder and leaned into him.</p><p>Alec got the hint and wrapped an arm around him to support him.</p><p>"Lazarus Syndrome perhaps? I don't know, I can't tell you what it is," he said slowly. "I'm very tired. If you would excuse me." He and Alec walked past the stunned paramedics. Ellie followed them closely.</p><p> </p><p>Once home, Lucian sunk down on the couch with a deep sigh.</p><p>Alec took off his coat and shoes before sitting down next to him. "What's Lazarus Syndrome?"</p><p>Lucian rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he had to tell him. "A lie." Still sunken into the backrest, he turned his head. "It is an actual medical phenomenon but it's not why I survived."</p><p>Alec frowned.</p><p>"You might not like the answer," Lucian said slowly.</p><p>His frown deepened.</p><p>"I kept something from you, something about me." After a moment of silence, he said: "I'm not human."</p><p>Alec blinked, then he laughed, a strained, cold laugh. "No. Now you're lying."</p><p>"I'm not. We both know no human would have survived that. My neck <em>was</em> broken. But it healed."</p><p>Alec stared at him. "But… they said that- that after 30 minutes without oxygen your brain should be dead."</p><p>"Ah." Lucian sighed. "Then I suspect my brain can survive longer than 30 minutes without oxygen."</p><p>Alec stared at his hands. "If you're not human, what are you?" A slight tremble found it's way into his voice. "You <em>look</em> human…"</p><p>Lucian sat up straighter and turned around to face Alec directly. "You probably won't believe me. At first at least."</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"I'm a Lycan. An evolved werewolf if you will."</p><p>Alec's eyes widened and fear flickered over his face. "A werewolf?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're a monster?"</p><p>Those words sent a painful stab right through his heart. "I suppose you could say so. But I am not like most werewolves you see in films. I have full control over my transformation. The full moon doesn't affect me."</p><p>Alec swallowed hard, he stared at his own hands.</p><p>"Say something?" Lucian asked softly. He reached out to touch Alec's hand. He didn't miss the way he flinched.</p><p>"Why me? Why are you with me?"</p><p>"What?" Lucian blinked.</p><p>"Why are we together? Why did you choose me?"</p><p>A frown formed on his face. "I didn't- I can't choose who I fall in love with."</p><p>Now Alec looked at him again. Under the confusion and hurt, there was surprise. Lucian heard his heart beating faster.</p><p>"I deceived you about what I am but I did not lie when I said I loved you."</p><p>The tension faded from Alec's shoulders. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay?" Lucian echoed.</p><p>"I believe you," he said softly.</p><p>A smile broke out on his features. Gently, he took Alec's hand in his own. "Thank you."</p><p>After a short pause, Alec asked: "Were you ever going to tell me?"</p><p>"Probably not." He sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I would- I was- I <em>am</em> scared you will leave me."</p><p>Alec hummed. "I won't. I think." He took a deep breath. "I need time to think about this."</p><p>"Of course. I understand."</p><p>A small smile appeared on Alec's face as he looked up again. "I'm glad. If you were human I would have lost you today. I don't know-" He yawned. "I don't know what I would have done."</p><p>Slowly, Lucian nodded. "Do you want another hug?"</p><p>For a while, Alec looked at him. Then he nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>He leaned into the couch and opened his arms.</p><p>Alec shuffled closer and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you had to go through this today," he whispered and started caressing Alec's back. "I love you. I love you so much."</p><p>He heard him sniffle then. Alec's hands came up to clench in his shirt. It started with sniffles but soon Alec trembled with small sobs.</p><p>Lucian kissed his temple and rested his head against Alec's hair. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm alive."</p><p>Alec whimpered and pressed impossibly closer.</p><p>For many minutes, Lucian simply held him. Held him close and caressed him until his sobs died down, until the shaking and shivering lessened. And then he went completely still.</p><p>"Alec?" he whispered. But he got no answer. Gently, he let go of him and pulled back to look at him. He had fallen asleep. Lucian smiled. He picked Alec up and carried him to the bed. There he undid his tie and took off his pants and shirt for him.</p><p>Lastly, he lay down next to him and drifted off to sleep as well, one arm wrapped around Alec's middle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>